English voice actors
This is a list of people who have provided the English-language voice acting for characters in the Final Fantasy series. This does not include Kingdom Hearts voice actors or roles. This page is not the place for speculation and rumors. Voice Actors A *'Brad Abrell' **Azul the Cerulean - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Pamela Adlon''' **Shinra - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Elijah Alexander' **Vayne Carudas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Haley Alexander' **Nanamo Ul Namo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Michelle Arthur' **Jote - Final Fantasy XII *'Tessa Auberjonois' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Hunter MacKenzie Austin' **Porom - Final Fantasy IV DS *'T.Axelod' **Thancred - Final Fantasy XIV: Realm Reborn B *'Laura Bailey' **Belle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers **Cloud of Darkness - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Serah Farron - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Alec Baldwin' **Gray Edwards - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Ogie Banks III' **Buddy - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Dee Bradley Baker' **Ayde - Final Fantasy X-2 **Benzo - Final Fantasy X-2 **Braska - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Troy Baker' **Snow Villiers - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Peter Beckman' **Golbez - Final Fantasy IV (DS) (credited as Anthony Landor), Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Simone Bee' **Alisaie - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Gregg Berger' **Jecht - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Beau Billingslea' **Barret Wallace - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Claudia Black' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Steve Blum' **Ba'Gamnan - Final Fantasy XII **Vincent Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'David Boat' **Weiss the Immaculate - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Amy Bolton' **Minfilia - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Johnny Yong Bosch' **Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Andrea Bowen' **Aerith Gainsborough - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Moogle Girl - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Benjamin Bryan' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *''Kira Buckland''' **Artemia Venus - Bravely Default *'S. Scott Bullock' **Galenth Dysley - Final Fantasy XIII **Logos - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tipur - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Hedy Burress ' **Agrias Oaks - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Seymour's Mother - Final Fantasy X **Yuna - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'', ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Corey Burton' **Kelk Ronso - Final Fantasy X **Tromell Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Steve Burton' **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Steve Buscemi' **Neil Fleming - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Bettina Bush' **Elena - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete C *'CJ3' **Rhitahtyn Sas Arvina, Biggs - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Anita Carey' **Venat - Final Fantasy XII *'Michael Chinyamurindi' **Garif Great-Chief Uball-Ka - Final Fantasy XII *'Dameon Clarke' **Scarmiglione - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Rachael Leigh Cook' **Tifa Lockhart - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Justin Cowden' **Luso Clemens - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions *'JD Cullum' **Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Jon Curry' **Yaag Rosch - Final Fantasy XIII *'Georgia van Cuylenburg' **Oerba Dia Vanille - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 D *'Keith David' **Chaos - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Council Member 1 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Erik Davies' **Cid Raines - Final Fantasy XIII *'Conner DeMita' **Kytes - Final Fantasy XII *'John DeMita' **BCR Soldier - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **Valkus - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals **Barkeep - Final Fantasy X-2 **Barthello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **All Hypello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Luzzu - Final Fantasy X **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Debi Derryberry' **Bahamut's Fayth - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'John DiMaggio' **BFW Soldier - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy XII **Kimahri Ronso - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Migelo - Final Fantasy XII **Wakka - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' *'Joe DiMussi''' **Vaigali - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *'Lucien Dodge' **Kurgum - Final Fantasy X -Will-'' **Victor S. Court - ''Bravely Default *'Robin Atkin Downes' **Delita Heiral - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Genesis Rhapsodos - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **''Final Fantasy XIV *'Susan Duerden' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Alastair Duncan' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' E *'Chris Edgerly' **Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Havharo - Final Fantasy XII *'Bobby Edner' **Vaan - Final Fantasy XII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Paul Eiding' **Professor Hojo - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Greg Ellis''' **Cait Sith - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **''Final Fantasy XIV *'Jean Elizabeth' **Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Gideon Emery' **Balthier - Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Urianger - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Richard Epcar' **Gaius Van Baelsar - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Doug Erholtz' **Squall Leonhart - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Lee Everest' **Rubicante - Final Fantasy IV (DS) **Tellah - Final Fantasy IV D(S) F *'Nicole Fantl' **Fran - Final Fantasy XII *'Keith Ferguson' **Basch fon Ronsenburg - Final Fantasy XII **Judge Gabranth - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Alex Fernandez' **Seymour Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Jeff Fischer' **Yuj - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Takayo Fischer' **Gillian Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Erin Fitzgerald''' **Agnès Oblige - Bravely Default *'Jack Fletcher' **Garik Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Julia Fletcher' **Elma - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Mid - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals **Judge Drace - Final Fantasy XII **Yunalesca - Final Fantasy X *'Quinton Flynn' **Isaaru - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Reno - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Crispin Freeman' **Rude - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children **''Final Fantasy XIV'' G *'Brian George' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Grant George' **Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Cid Garlond - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Josh Gilman' **Angeal Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Peri Gilpin''' **Jane Proudfoot - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Caitlin Glass' **Amidatelion - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *'Josh Gomez' **Baralai - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Rick Gomez' **Gippal - Final Fantasy X-2 **Zack Fair - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Barbara Goodson' **Queen Lenna - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals *'Michael Gough' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Cassandra Grae' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Kim Mai Guest' **Alyssa Zaidelle - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Shalua Rui - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Darell Guilbeau''' **Layle - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers H *'Heather Halley' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Zack Hanks' **Gadot - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Megan Harvey' **Palom - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Kyle Hebert' **Lahabrea - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Kate Higgins' **Mother - Final Fantasy XIII **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Ali Hillis' **Lightning - Final Fantasy XIII, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Amber Hood' **Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'John Hostetter' **Gush - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals **Hassam - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals J *'Roger L. Jackson' **Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor - Final Fantasy XII **Wen Kinoc - Final Fantasy X *'Taliesin Jaffe' **Edge Geraldine - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Nick Jameson' **King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Bob Joles' **Grimoire Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' K *'Tom Kane''' **Marquis Halim Ondore IV - Final Fantasy XII *'Hakeem Kae Kazim' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'A.V. Kennedy' **Laguna Loire - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Tom Kenny' **Blitzball Announcer Bobba - Final Fantasy X **Rin - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Wantz - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 L *'Phil LaMarr' **Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Reddas - Final Fantasy XII *'Natalie Lander' **Terra Branford - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'John Lee' **Cidolfus Demen Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII *'Mela Lee' **Yda - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Erika Lenhart' **Croma - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *'Ralph Lister' **Kluya - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Zarah Little' **Anna - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'David Lodge' **Louisoix - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Yuri Lowenthal' **Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV (DS), Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Reks - Final Fantasy XII *'Sherry Lynn' **Linaly - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals **Shelinda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 M *'Daniella Macey' **Rydia - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Stefan Marks' **Lazard Deusericus - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Jason Marsden''' **Noel Kreiss - Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Vincent Martella' **Hope Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII *'Gary Martin' **Judge Bergan - Final Fantasy XII *'Anndi McAfee' **Lebreau - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Michael McConnohie' **Cagnazzo - Final Fantasy IV (DS) **Fusoya - Final Fantasy IV (DS) **Jegran - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' **Nora Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII **Rosso the Crimson - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Kathleen McInerney (Veronica Taylor)' **Cosmos - ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Matt McKenzie' **Auron - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Major Elliot - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Johnny McKeown' **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Micheal McShane' **Cid - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Scott Menville' **Yaibal - Final Fantasy X-2 **New Bodhum resident - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Matthew Mercer' **Blaze - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers **Cid - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *'J.C Miller' **Raubahn Aldynn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Matt Miller' **Clasko - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Pretz - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals *'Candi Milo' **Dona - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lucil - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Pacce - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Shantotto - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Cassandra Morris'' **Edea Lee - Bravely Default *'Masasa Moyo' **Leblanc - Final Fantasy X-2 N *'Julie Nathanson' **Chocolina - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Prishe - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'George Newbern' **Nooj - Final Fantasy X-2 **Sephiroth - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Nolan North' **Vossler York Azelas - Final Fantasy XII **''Final Fantasy XIV'' O *'Emily O'Brien' **Y'shtola - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Liam O'Brien' **Caius Ballad - Final Fantasy XIII-2 **Cu Chaspel – Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates **Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Nobutsuna Kamiizumi - Bravely Default **Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children P *'Bryce Papenbrook' **Tiz Arrior - Bravely Default **Zidane Tribal - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Rodger Parsons' **Cid of the Lufaine - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Adam Paul' **Beclem - Final Fantasy X-2 **Gatta - Final Fantasy X *'Rob Paulsen' **Lian - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tobli - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Andrew Philpot' **Braska - Final Fantasy X **Rasler Heios Nabradia - Final Fantasy XII *'Jamieson Price' **Reeve Tuesti - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Q *'Oliver Quinn' **Genesis Rhapsodos - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' R *'David Rasner''' **Al-Cid Margrace - Final Fantasy XII **Brother - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Trema - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Aaron Refvem' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Ving Rhames' **Ryan Whittaker - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Darren Richardson' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Eden Riegel' **Chuami - Final Fantasy X -Will-'' *'Sam Riegel''' **Edward Chris von Muir - Final Fantasy IV (DS) **Alphinaud - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Robbie Rist' **Maroda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Gerald C. Rivers' **Exdeath - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Cindy Robinson' **Einheria Venus - Bravely Default **Kan-E-Senna - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Rachel Robinson' **Oerba Yun Fang - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Mike Rock' **Nero the Sable - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Michael Rodgers''' **Judge Gabranth - Final Fantasy XII *'Grace Rolek' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Christy Carlson Romano' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Ari Rubin' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' S *'Christopher Sabat' **Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Daniel Samonas' **Maqui - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Sarge' **Ormi - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Carrie Savage' **Althea Sol Alfitaria - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers **Cissnei - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Dwight Schultz''' **Gran Kiltias Anastasis - Final Fantasy XII **Maechen - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **O'aka XXIII - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Old Dalan - Final Fantasy XII **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **Yo Mika - Final Fantasy X *'David Shaughnessy' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Stephanie Sheh' **Airy - Bravely Default **Anchorwoman, Child with Carbunkle - Final Fantasy XIII *'Dina Sherman' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Brianne Siddall' **Young Aldo - Final Fantasy XI (Opening FMV) *'Jean Simmons' **Council Member 2 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Michael Sinterniklaas' **Orphan - Final Fantasy XIII *'Christopher Corey Smith' **Emperor Mateus - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'John Snyder' **Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'David Sobolov' **Braev Lee - Bravely Default *'Andre Sogliuzzo' **Zuke - Final Fantasy X **Bartholomew Estheim - Final Fantasy XIII *'Michael Sorich' **Ra Devil - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals *'Aaron Spann' **Onion Knight - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Spike Spencer' **Ringabel - Bravely Default *'Jason Spisak' **Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Steve Staley' **Fiore DeRosa - Bravely Default **Kadaj - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Papalymo - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Ian Steele' **Nero Tol Scaeva - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Bernice Stegers' **Gerun - Final Fantasy XII *'April Stewart' **Lucrecia Crescent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **Mjrn - ''Final Fantasy XII *'Doug Stone' **Cid - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *'Karen Strassman' **Barbariccia - Final Fantasy IV (DS) **Mephilia Venus - Bravely Default **Rosa Farrell - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Tara Strong' **Rikku - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Cree Summer' **Belgemine - Final Fantasy X **Calli - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lenne - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tidus (Young) - Final Fantasy X *'Donald Sutherland' **Dr. Sid - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Mena Suvari' **Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Keith Szarabajka' **Gilgamesh - Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy T *'Catherine Taber' **Penelo - Final Fantasy XII **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Fred Tatasciore' **Loz - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Allison Less Taylor' **Livia Sas Junius - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'James Arnold Taylor' **Tidus - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'', ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Shuyin - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Simon Templeman' **Judge Zargabaath - Final Fantasy XII *'Jason Tendell' **''Final Fantasy XIV'' *'Josh Robert Thompson' **Rygdea - Final Fantasy XIII *'Kirk Thorton' **Anchorman - Final Fantasy XIII *'Paula Tiso' **Lulu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X -Will-'' **Jihl Nabaat - ''Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Lucy Todd' **Hydaelyn - Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn *'Daisy Torm' **Nhadala - Final Fantasy X-2 V *'Tasia Valenza' **Ultimecia - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *'Jade Villalon' **Lenne (singing voice) - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Connor Villard' **Dajh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'David Vincent' **Keiss - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers *'Anna Vocino' **Historia Crux Narrator - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Katie Vogt' **Rouge - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals W *'Kari Wahlgren' **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Ovelia Atkascha - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Shelke the Transparent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' **''Final Fantasy XIV *'Ming-Na Wen' **Aki Ross - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Mae Whitman' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Travis Willingham''' **Volg - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *'Reno Wilson' **Sazh Katzroy - Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Mark Wing-Davey' **Judge Ghis - Final Fantasy XII *'Wally Wingert' **Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Ariel Winter' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Mog - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'Dave Wittenberg' **Amodar - Final Fantasy XIII & XIII-2 **Kefka Palazzo - Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy **Yazoo - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'James Woods' **Douglas Hein - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Dan Woren' **Yang Fang Leiden - Final Fantasy IV (DS) *'Annie Wu' **Little Girl/The Fifth Spirit - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Y *'Gwendoline Yeo' **Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Sterling Young' **Dr. Hollander - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' *'Ryun Yu''' **Tseng - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete fr:Liste des voix anglaises Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists